Similar
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Felicity and her five-year-old adopted daughter go on a trip to Germany. Little do they know that certain people are trying to find them. And what happens when they run into Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D.?
1. Chapter 1

**Felicity's POV:**

The sun was barely lighting up the mountain as morning began to come. Waking up naturally early was good and bad. You feel sleep free and can do other things, but you then feel tired a few hours later. I decided to keep my eyes closed and try to fall back asleep. I needed to get my sleep because today was going to be long. I finally managed to drift off.

"Mommy, wake up!" I heard a voice exclaim.

I opened my eyes and saw my five year old daughter pouncing on the mattress next to me. Her long brown hair was a wreck but her bangs were still straight, as usual.

"Good morning." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Solitaire." I smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Solitaire giggled and hopped off of the bed. She was in her cute pink pajamas. I suddenly heard a buzzing noise and looked to my nightstand. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was my ex-boyfriend calling.

"Solitaire, why don't you start getting ready. We've got a long day." I told her.

"Okay Mommy!" Solitaire exclaimed.

She laughed while running out of my room. I smiled at her excitement. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Felicity, it's Jake."

"Jake, I-I told you not to call me anymore."

"Felicity, I'm very sorry. I regret doing what I did. I want to be with you."

"Jake, you've frightened me. Too much. I can't be with you anymore."

"But Felicity-"

I hung up. I couldn't talk to him anymore. Not after what he did.

Anyways, I had won a contest a while ago and got two tickets to go to Germany. Solitaire and I decided to go on her spring break since she was going to be off. I crawled out of bed and came down into the kitchen. Solitaire was already eating a bowl of cereal. I started the coffee machine to make one cup of coffee. After Solitaire was done with her cereal, she put her dishes in the dishwasher and scampered out of the kitchen.

"Solitaire, start preparing your suitcase." I called in a gentle voice.

I was always gentle around people. I have always been that way for as long as I can remember. While I was waiting for my coffee, I decided to head back upstairs and start preparing my suitcase. I packed my clothes, pajamas, bathroom supplies, a robe, and a few snacks.

"Mommy…" I turned around and saw Solitaire standing at the entrance of my doorway. Her hands were behind her back.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

Solitaire revealed her hands, holding her favorite white cat stuffed animal.

"Can I bring Cuddles?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed.

She ran of and I finished packing. I put on a thin white dress and white high-heels. I combed my orange, wavy hair and brushed teeth. After outing my suitcase downstairs next to Solitaire's, I went into the kitchen and put the coffee into my travel coffee mug. Solitaire came running downstairs with Cuddles in her arms. She was wearing a jean jacket, a light-pink tang top, a white plaid skirt with brown stripes, and flats. Her violet eyes were widened with excitement.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

Solitaire nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I told her.

We got into the car and drove down to the airport, which was forty-five minutes away. Our luggage was checked in and put into the plane as we got into the plane ourselves. The captain gave us instructions before we blasted off into the air. Solitaire was never scared when the plane took off. She actually enjoyed it; thought it was a carnival ride. The flight attendants eventually came in to serve beverages and snacks. I asked for a water and Solitaire got a bad of pretzels. The flight was about seven hours long. Solitaire had fallen asleep during the ride for two hours.

When we finally landed, we grabbed our suitcases and got a ride in a cab. It didn't take us too long to find a good hotel. We got a room on the ninth floor and unpacked our things. I was hanging up my clothes while Solitaire was putting the bathroom supplies away. I turned my head from the closet to the window. I approached and saw that the sun was starting to set. Solitaire notices it, too.

"Are we gonna got out and look around Mommy?" Solitaire asked.

"I guess we can. We can take a took around." I said.

My phone started to buzz. I picked it up and got a text message from my lawyer. "Good news. Solitaire is yours."

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. Solitaire was not my child before. Her mother died after birth, and her father was a drug dealer; an evil man. I adopted her about seven months ago after her father was thrown in jail. She was extremely shy at first, but we became close and now she sees me as her mother. However, Solitaire's father is back out and is trying to gain back custody. I don't think he loves her at all, I think it's just for the welfare money. Hopefully I don't have to worry about it anymore. I have full custody.

Solitaire came to me and tugged on my dress.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Solitaire nodded. Her hair was in a ponytail. We left our hotel room and headed downstairs. It was night now. Catching a cab wasn't so easy this time. It had taken us twenty minutes. We finally got one and sat in the backseats. The cab took us around for quite some time. It was beautiful at night, just as it was in other cities. I looked over to Solitaire who was looking out her window.

"Mommy, look!" Solitaire exclaimed as she pointed at a large building.

It looked like a museum. There were lights around to brighten the scene up, and people were pouring in.

"You wanna go see?" I ask her.

"Uh huh." Solitaire responded.

I had the cab driver stop the car so that we could get out. We crossed the street and went into the building. People were in black suits and dresses, drinking wine. I felt a little embarrassed at our appearances at first, but then felt relaxed. We walked around for a bit, looking at the building. We eventually decided to take a look upstairs. Even the stairs were pretty. We got onto the second floor and saw paintings of the earlier times.

"Wow…" Solitaire said. "It's even pretty up here."

I went over to the rails and looked down to see a man about to speak into a microphone. I turned my head and saw Solitaire still looking at the paintings. At the corner of my eye, I saw a black-haired man coming our way. I quickly walk over to Solitaire, stroking her hair as the man past us. I looked at him to see that he was looking at Solitaire and me for a minute. Then he concentrated on where he was going. He was handsome; his came had a blue gem on it that seemed to glow. How odd. He went downstairs and with one swing, he hit a guard in the face with his cane.

"Huh?" I asked myself. His attack caught me off guard.

The black-haired man grabbed the elder who was talking on the microphone. He flipped him onto a table and took out some weird looking device.

"Mommy, what's that man doing?" Solitaire asked, who was tugging on my dress.

The object began to start up; some spikes moving as fast as a fan. Realization hit me and I covered Solitaire's eyes. The black-haired man jammed the object into the elder's eye. People screamed and ran out of the building. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, watching in horror. After the black-haired man was finished, he took the object out and looked up at Solitaire and me. I let out a small gasp before grabbing Solitaire and running to find somewhere to hide. I look over the rails as I'm running and see that the man is approaching the entrance; gold armor appearing on his body and head.

Taking the chance, I hurried downstairs, careful not to drop Solitaire. I sprinted across the room, covering Solitaire's eyes as we passed the elder man who was still lying on the table. I didn't look at his eyes, scared. As I come out of the building, I see the black-haired man, giving a speech to a myriad of people who were kneeling. My legs refused to move as I stood there. Solitaire looked over her shoulder and over to the man. After the man was done giving his speech, another elder stood up, looking at the man.

"Not to men like you." He said.

"There are no men like me." Said the man.

"There are always men like you." The elder said.

"Look to your elder, people." The man said, raising his cane. "Let him be an example."

The man shoots a blue light at the elder, but is suddenly guarded by a blue-red-white shield. The blue light hits the man, and I see another man wearing a blue suit.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Said the blue-suited man.

The armor man lifts himself up as a large gray plane appears in the sky.

"Loki," A woman's voice said. "drop the weapon and stand down."

'Loki' shoots at the gray plane, but the plane dodges the attack. The blue suited man and Loki get into a fight, tossing and punching each other. Loki hits the suited man, causing him to fly across. The suited man tries to get up but Loki keeps his head down with his scepter.

"Kneel." He commands.

The suited man gets up.

"Not today!" He says before kicking Loki in the face. The scepter suddenly lights up, kitting me in the shoulder. I scream in pain.

"MOMMY!" Solitaire screams in shock.

I fall down, careful not to fall on top of Solitaire. Solitaire gets up and runs to my bleeding side. My eyesight starts to become fuzzy. I look at the night sky. Solitaire shows up and call me. I try to respond, but I can't. I suddenly see the blue-suited man run to my other side. He says something to me, but I can't respond as I drown in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solitaire's POV:**

I tried to shake Mommy awake, but her eyes wouldn't open. My eyes began to tear up as I looked at Mommy.

"It'll be alright, kid."

I lifted my head up and saw the man in the blue suit who was fighting the evil man, crouching on the other side of my mom. He took off his mask, revealing his face and blonde hair. He stood up straight and lifted me up. He was carrying me to the large gray plane that had landed on the ground. A man wearing a suit of red metal was putting the evil man into the gray plane. When we got into the plane, the suited man put me onto a seat that was across from the evil man.

"Stay here." The suited man said before leaving me.

The metal man was still in the plane, watching the evil man. I turned my head to look at the black-haired man and he was looking at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. Even with the metal man guarding us, I still felt scared. I brought my knees up and hid my face in my legs. Hearing footsteps, I looked up and saw the suited man, carrying my mom bride-style. Her shoulder was bleeding like crazy. After he laid her down, I jumped from my seat and ran over to her. I watched as the suited man was binding her shoulder. After he was done, he put me back into the seat.

I saw the evil man. For a second, I thought I could read his expression. Was it guilt? He looked at me suddenly and I looked away. I hope Mommy was going to me alright. Even though she is not my blood mother, I love her as one. She loved me, unlike my real mommy who couldn't because she went to Heaven, and my daddy… We were in the plane for about twenty minutes. I had my face in my knees again. Every once in a while, I could feel the evil man's gaze on me. While hiding my face, I could hear the suited man and the metal man's conversation.

"I don't like it." Said the suit man.

"What? That Rock of Ages has given up so easily?" asked the metal man.

"No, I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Said the suited man.

"What're we gonna do about the woman and the girl?" Asked the iron man.

That's when I raised my head up. What were they gonna do with us?

"That's for Fury to decide." Said the suited man. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Said the metal man.

Suddenly, thunder was booming and I could see lightning appearing in the sky. I hated lightning. I hugged my knees tighter, quivering in fear along with my teeth chattering. The evil man looked above them, looking scared too.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" The suited man asked the evil man.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Was the evil man's reply.

What did he mean by that? Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the top of the roof. I jumped in shock, letting out a split-second scream. The metal man put his mask back on and then opened the plane door.

"What're you doing?!" The suited man asked.

Suddenly, a figure shot onto the plane door. I let out another short scream at his sudden appearance. It was another man. He had blonde hair and was wearing armor like the evil man, but he had a huge hammer, and he was wearing a red cape. The metal man tried to attack him but the armor man hit him with the hammer. The armor man glimpsed at Mommy and me for a second before grabbing the evil man and flying out of the plane.

The metal man got up. "Now there's that guy." He said.

"Another Asgardian?" The red-haired pilot asked.

"Are these guys friendly?" The suited man asked, who now had his blue mask on.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." The metal man said.

"Stark, we need a plan to attack." Said the suited man.

"I have a plan." Said Stark. "Attack."

Stark suddenly jumped out and flew down into the clouds. The suited man grabbed a bag.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Said the red-haired pilot.

"I don't see how I can." Said the suited man, who was putting on the bag.

I was guessing it was a parachute.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods." Said the red-haired pilot.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like that." Said the suited man before grabbing his shield and jumping out of the airplane.

I sat there, shocked by the events that just happened. The red-haired pilot looks back at me.

"Kid, you alright?" She asked.

I looked at her, still quivering.

"Do you wanna come sit up here?" She asked.

Having nothing better to do, I slowly got off of the chair and ran over to the seat next her. I sat in it and began to shake again.

"It's okay, kid. We're the good guys." The woman said. "My name is Natasha. What's yours?"

"S-Solitaire." I hesitated.

"The guy in the blue suit is Steve, the metal guy is Tony, and the man with the green and armor is Loki. I'm pretty sure the guy with red was Thor, Loki's brother." Said Natasha.

I looked back at my mom, worrying about her. Natasha notices this.

"We'll help your mom when we get to where were going. She'll be okay." Said Natasha.

"Where _are_ we going?" I asked her.

"Our headquarters. It's where we go most of the time." Natasha said.

A couple of minutes pass by, and the men finally come back. Tony and Thor were looking at each other while Steve put Loki back into his spot.

"Where's the kid?" Steve asked, looking around.

"She's up here." Natasha replied.

Steve approached us and looked down at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and he smiled at me. I suddenly noticed that we were flying over something huge. It was flying in the sky, too. We landed on it minutes later. I followed Natasha out, keeping my distance from Loki. He was looking at my mom as new men were carrying her out of the plane. I kept seeing guilt on his face. Did he feel guilty for shooting Mommy?

I followed Natasha as she followed the people who were carrying my mom. We went downstairs into the giant flying object and came into a room with hospital stuff. The men were getting Mommy prepared on the bed and were strapping her shoulder. When they were finished, Natasha opened the door and allowed me to go in. I came to Mommy's side. Her green eyes were still closed but they strapped her neck good.

"Either I or someone else will come and check on you, okay?" Natasha asked.

I looked back at her and nodded. She closed the door and I looked back at Mommy. I just had to wait for her to wake up. I put my hands on her arm and rested my head on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Felicity's POV:**

"_Uhhhh…" I moaned. _

_I yawned and opened my eyes. I was in a dark, but beautiful place. It was a green galaxy. _

"_Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice said. _

_I let out a small gasp and shot up, looking at a man I green and armor. It was the same man that attacked us in Germany. The one who shot me. I cowered and looked at him with fear. _

"_You're the one who shot me." I pointed out. _

"_My apologies." He said. "I won't hurt you again." _

"_Where am I? Where's my daughter?" I asked him. _

"_She's not your real daughter, is she?" He asked. _

_I widened my eyes. How did he know? I asked myself in my head. _

"_Because I can read minds." The man answered my thought question. _

"_So it's not safe for me to talk in my own mind?" I asked. _

"_He smirked at me. I sighed and looked away. I eventually turned back to him. "My name is Felicity Hawkins." _

"_I am Loki, God of Mischief and the Prince of Asgard." The man said. _

_What on earth? Well, he did prove his point in Germany while he was fighting that suited man. Suddenly, the galaxy around us began to brighten. _

"_It seems as though out time is up." Loki said. "For now." _

I moaned and opened my eyes. I was on a hospital bed, but not in a room that looked like one. I felt someone clutching my right arm and looked to see that it was Solitaire. Her eyes were closed.

"Honey?" I asked her.

Solitaire opened her eyes and widened them. "MOMMY!" Solitaire exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me tightly.

She hugged my right side because of my shoulder. It had been perfectly strapped up but it still hurt a little. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Oh, my little princess."

"You were asleep for hours, Mommy! I thought you would never wake up!" Solitaire said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I glanced around the room again. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're in some kind of huge flying thing. The red-haired lady named Natasha, she called it a 'base. Phil said it was called a Helicarrier. They said they were the good guys." Solitaire explained.

"What about the man with the black hair?" I asked.

"I don't know where he is." Solitaire said. "People have been coming back to check on us every twenty minutes. That was five minutes ago." Solitaire answered.

I began to think about the dream I just had. What that really just a dream? It felt real. I have absolutely no idea what is going on, but I am determined to find out. Suddenly, an alarm noise started going off. I could hear loud footsteps running down the hallway.

"Uh oh." Solitaire said, nuzzling into me.

What was happening? A couple of minutes later, someone opened the door. It was someone in a suit.

"You two need to come with me." Said the man.

"Okay, Phil." Solitaire said to the man before turning to me. "That's Phil."

I nodded to her. I did my best to get up. My shoulder was hurting but my feet were fine.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" Phil asked.

"Oh no, I got it." I told him.

We left the room and hurried down a similar looking hallway. People with guns were sprinting down the paths and I kept Solitaire close. Before we could turn the corner, Phil has us stop and peeks his face to see the corner. Phil turns to a door that was attached to the wall and opens it. It was a dark storage room. He puts us in and shushes us.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Phil said before closing the door. Solitaire and I leaned our backs against the wall and sat down.

"What do we do now?" Solitaire asked as she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her. "It will be okay, darling."

She gave me a small smile and rested her head on my side. A minute later, we both jumped at a loud bang and someone yelling, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'. Slow footsteps were being heard and the door opened. My eyes widened, as I saw that it was Loki who opened the door. He had the same scepter from last night in his hand, and the knife part was bloody. I watched in horror and squeezed Solitaire as he came toward us. As soon as he was in front of us, he kneeled down and put his index and middle finger on my forehead before I grew tired and fell asleep.

**Solitaire's POV:**

The evil man, or 'Loki' put his fingers on Mommy's forehead and she somehow fell asleep. He must be using magic again. He looked down and smiled at me. I buried my face into Mommy's side, terrified of whatever he was going to do.

I jumped as I felt his hand on my hair. He stroked my hair lightly, and for a second, I thought I heard a familiar voice in my mind. It was cold and smooth, but gentle.

"It will be alright, little one." The voice said.

For a second I relaxed, but then got startled as I heard footsteps. A man was in the doorway. His eyes glowed blue like the pretty glowing blue thing on Loki's stick.

"Grab the woman. Be gentle. She has a broken shoulder." Loki commanded.

_Because of… wait, did he shoot her on purpose… or was it an accident?_ I asked myself in my mind.

Loki looked back at me and lifted me off the ground. I widened my eyes and was paralyzed in his arms. It wasn't him paralyzing me, I was just so scared. We hurried through the halls and came into some place where the gray planes were being stored inside. We got into a plane and Loki placed me on a seat. The men that were already inside had glowing blue eyes, too. Loki was probably doing that as well. The man that had Mommy laid her down next to me. I looked at her worriedly as I heard Loki talking to another man.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Loki asked in a demanding tone, which scared me.

"Agent Romanoff knocked him out." The man answered.

Loki gritted his teeth and looked away from the man. I looked down at Mommy. She was sleeping peacefully. I hugged my knees and began to quiver like last night. The plane eventually took off.


End file.
